


Satisfaction

by forest



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: It's essentially Yuri prattling on about his feelings and what he's to do, M/M, Monologue, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, Yuricentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest/pseuds/forest
Summary: An alternate perspective of Yuuri's character from episode 123. What if his insatiable desire to card came after the death of someone he once held close? What does this mean for the boy whom Yuuri felt caused this? Unrequited Den/Yuri. Yuri/Yuya sorta also unrequited.





	

I never thought that I could feel such an intense emotion until I met him. It wasn’t thunderbolts or lightning. It was strong in the vulnerable way.

That contemptible counterpart of mine had pioneered the strategy for making others smile, a foolish venture that yielded surprisingly powerful results. Were I to have fallen victim to it I’d imagine our story would’ve panned out far differently. I’m no ordinary duelist nor no ordinary person. I’ve always been exceptional. From birth I had the tools necessary to be far greater than anyone could’ve anticipated, except for myself.

I always knew I was special.

But he too, Yuuya Sakaki, was special.

That face of mine always beaming and making stupid faces. I’d never heard my own voice laugh with such innocent mirth, untainted by greed or hunger. It was satisfied. It wasn’t filled with holes, craving something that would never come. Every day was a prize. I couldn’t be sated by it.

It was… alluring.

Who could be more beautiful than I am? More perfect than I am? More skilled at dueling than I am?

Who could’ve snagged the attention of the boy that I loved most… more than I could?

It was clear as day, how Yuuya was much more compatible with my partner. Both of them studied under Yuusho. Both of them had a taste for entertainment. Both of them… grinning morons.

But he was _my_ grinning moron.

Ensnared by this copycat, this _clone,_ I could do nothing but silently seethe and plan my revenge. Bursts of jealous anger were not my forte. They would surely have the opposite effect and drive my lover further into his arms.

The redhead, completely oblivious to the fact that I’d been under his thumb all this time, charmed by his wiles-- I’d wanted him to stay close to me, to share that dream with me…

That dream of one day reaching a paradise, the one Leo Akaba had filled my head with. The united dimension was a utopia and together as partners, as lovers, intertwined effortlessly, we could search for it.

It was dashed.

Guilt so palpable, consumed him.

How… pathetic of him to take his own life, and for what? For the promise of forgiveness? It was cowardly. Dennis Macfield was a _coward,_ and what of I who had fallen so heedlessly for him? Was this the extent of my failings or would I allow myself to break further knowing that I wasn’t a single thought in his brain when he passed that threshold. He was a piece of card stock now. If I’d possessed it, I’d rip it. I’d poke holes in his face and leave his memory disfigured and torn!

Damn it all!! So detestable! Don’t you know what I would’ve _done_ for you! Don’t you know, what we could’ve done together? Or how no one could possibly fill this hunger I feel except… for you.

So… empty.

And who to blame but that Yuuya Sakaki, filling his head with regret.

It would be difficult to bloody up and bruise my own precious face but it could be done. I’d make him beg, plead for what he had taken away from me. If only he’d stayed put in the standard dimension. If only he had left my darling _alone._

Satisfaction came in a form most gruesome. It was no longer a pipe dream.

If I ever came across Dennis’s card, I’d destroy it.

If I could not have him, there’s no place in the new world for him.

If I could not live happily, what is the fairness in _anyone else_ finding sanctity or peace?

I’d learned my lesson and it’s all thanks to you, for showing me what really matters.

**Everyone must die.**

No city, no town, no dimension, not mine and not yours, no world will be safe when I am done.

And you, Yuuya, my special boy, you have a special little role in all of this. I will make you live through this with me.

That emptiness can easily be filled with greatness. My venom will seep into the pores of every living creature. Anything and everything that can fight will face me, and I’ll watch their life force be sucked into a slip of paper. My trophies will line walls, hang from ceilings, fill scrapbooks in my palace. I could fill a library with their ugly faces. The professor thinks he’s safe, but he’s among the greats who will sit in a glass case at my dinner table.

Glinting at their faces as they remain in perfect cardboard amber, I feel a heat fill the crevices of my body and light me up like a Jack-O-Lantern. My hunger will be gone. My happiness will be upon me. Little by little with every duelist I card, I’m alive with mounting mirth. It climbs and it builds.

Yuuya, my twin, the worst one of all, you had better enjoy this with me. With our destructive power there’s only so many ways you can resist that demon inside of you, urging you to lay waste to everything around you.

Even if you turn it on me, I’ll enjoy our fights. You’ll never win but always, always bring me to my brink, hanging over the edge further, and further from the precipice every time.

You’re such a poison for me as I am for you, and in equal measure I’ve come to hate you and feel such a sick fascination with your existence.

Sometimes I imagine what kissing you feels like-- the sort of closeness I could only have with someone that understands me on a visceral level. In some ways, I feel that you are me. The fact that you destroyed something so dear to me only seals the deal. I won’t rest until I too have destroyed everything you hold in esteem, and when it’s only the two of us twin dragons alone in a sea of debris...

_You’ll have the supreme honor of being killed last.._


End file.
